Desert Coral
by Bootstrap Begley
Summary: Wilt's been having the same continuous dream for awhile. One day, he is sucked into it. And he can't get out in a dangerous adventure to the death. R&R, my other FFs had no reviews! :(


Euro hopped across the scorching and barren desert. She had her pink hair tied up in a messy ponytail and a smokebomb in hand.

"La la la la la la LA!" She screeched and threw the bomb down into a small alley full of older children of the desert. Everything, the buildings and homes, were built from clay. Cool, hard clay. Euro, being as playful as ever, laughed at the boys who had been hit by her bomb and sang out cheerfully as she stood on top of the canyon, "It's loud, but it's only a SMOKEBOMB!" She giggled and then stopped with a confused look on her pale face.

"Hey, get back here, you brat!" The teenaged boys yelled. They emgerged from the cloud of smoke Euro had made and looked furious. "Eeeiiiie!" Euro screamed and ran, kicking up clouds of dust and sand.

Both Euro the preteen and the teenaged boys ran across the desert. Clouds of sand flew up behind them, and from another clay home's wooden eagle's nest a different teen watched with amusement. "That Euro," he said. "She's always getting into trouble. Who did she bomb this time?" The teen had blond hair with two tan cat ears complete with a tail. He wore the usual desert clothes, kind of baggy so the heat wasn't trapped. "Most likely the Elphis." Said another. The first one shrugged and watched as Euro's bouncing figure shot across the desert before he and the other teen retreated back inside the clay house.

"I'm Eruo the Sand Dust!" Euro cried, turning a corner and fooling the teens. They ran straight ahead, blinded by the dust Euro had kicked up. "Now, I must-Ahhh!" She screamed.

A girl clad in green and black appeared out of the dust, grabbing poor young Euro by her pale pink hair.

"I have you now, Sand Dust Euro." She announced. She wore a wicked smirk as Euro attempted to squirm out of her death grip. But, it was useless. Euro's captor had a firm grip on her and wouldn't let go. So, Euro fell limp and hopeless before grinning and shouting, "LUSIA!"

"Wilt?" A voice said, poking him in the side. Wilt watched as the dream continued. "Wilt, wake up. You're an hour late sleeping in." His vision was fading. He couldn't see the girl holding the other anymore. "WILT, WAKE UP!" Wilt's eyes snapped open. It was only a dream. That girl who threw the smokebomb wasn't real. Nor was anyone else he saw. But, since he just woke up, he only now raelized this. There was no desert. No children living on it. There were no Elphis children or Sand Dusts. Looking over, Wilt saw Frankie. "Get up, Wilt. Please, you've been here for an extra hour, you can't sleep the day away." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Wilt said. Frankie nodded and smiled before running out of the room to attend to her daily chores.

Wilt, on the other hand, still didn't feel comfortable from the vision he had just seen. He knew they weren't real, but he couldn't get them out of his mind. The rest of the day was more uneventful. Bloo was hanging from chandeliers, Mac came at three and helped calm Bloo down. Eduardo helped Wilt with more chores to be done around the house and Frankie was serving Duchess as usual. Nothing new. But for once Wilt wished there was something new. Who was Lusia? he wondered, walking down the hallway and nearly tripping over an imaginary friend he didn't see walking by. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He cried. The friend, after being helped up, smiled and said, "It's all right, Wilt."

Wilt forgot his thoughts and headed outside with Mac.

"All right, guys." Bloo said, tossing a basketball to Wilt, who gratefully caught it and threw it to Mac. "Wilt's been sleeping in these past few days, which isn't normal. No offense, Wilt." Bloo continued. Wilt smiled and gestured him to go on. "But I do see that he often is daydreaming, too." "So?" Mac asked. "I do it sometimes. I definately did it when you weren't yet created." "Coco." Coco agreed. "Si." Said Eduardo. Wilt smiled slightly, wishing his friends would drop the subject. "Bloo, stop accusing people. Some even change for awhile. I'm sure Wilt has his reasons." Mac assured Bloo. Even though he was mad, Bloo didn't yell. Instead, he stormed back into the house with Mac on his tail.

Wilt settled down on the floor in the shared room. Staring up at the black of the bottom of Bloo's bed he wondered, 'How come I keep sleeping in?' But, deciding it wasn't an important issue, he shut his eyes. He came to decide he just needed more sleep. The sooner he got to sleep the better for others. Wilt drifted peacefully into sleep. And to everyone's fright, he had the dream continue.

Euro's scream echoed throughout the dry desert and the canyons. A girl with a black hood and cape set down the child she was carrying. "There you go." She said. "Thankyou, Lusia." The child said before running off. Lusia's pink hair rustled in the breeze with her cape. She walked farther into the gray fog. It was indeed foggy today. Lusia's cloth shoes made no sound on the dirt and tiny pebbles. Many people and inhabitants of the desert called this the Abyss, because it was the lowest part of the desert. It stood beneath a mountain like stone. Except it stood on pillars so the Abyss would not be crushed along with the Sand Dusts. The Elphis lived in the highest part of the desert, in caves way up in the mountain standing tall above the Abyss. Their caves were dark, though. The Abyss could have sunshine shimmer down into it from the huge gap between the ground and the mountain floor which acted as a ceiling over the Sand Dusts' town. Clay houses were below the bottom of the mountain and sheltered more than five at a time. The Sand Dusts may not have been the highest class, but they were proud of their town.

Lusia continued to walk deeper into the Abyss town but stopped for she heard a faint sound coming from the far side of the desert. "Euro?" She said to herself. All the Sand Dusts turned to look at Lusia. Euro's cry echoed through the entire mountain, in and out. Even the Elphis heard it. "Euro!" Lusia yelled. All the Sand Dusts knew every other Sand Dust and they especially knew Euro and Lusia. Lusia broke into a sprint and ran across the desert herself. Canyons and lizards flew by. Lusia had a hint of sadness in her brown eyes as she ran at top speed toward Euro's cry. "Please, don't be hurt, Euro, please!" She whispered breathlessly.

Euro struggled to get free, but again she failed. She was just about to give up when a familiar face showed in front of her. "Lusia!" She cried. Lusia stared up at Euro's captor.

"Going to get in my way again, Lusia?" The girl asked. "No. I'm not going to get in your way," Lusia stated. "I just came because it looked like fun." She gave a quick wink to Euro, who had been thrown to the ground crying because it hurt so badly. "I could tell it was your doing all the way from where I've come from because you're always so showy, Camu." Lusia said.

"Camu" smirked again. "But if you're still willing to fight for Euro," Lusia knitted her brow competitively. "I'd be glad to."

"A good thing, too." Camu said, her smirk turning into an evil grin. "Because I've prepared a special technique just for _you_."

Camu raised her two hands and said, "Today we'll know who's truly stronger!"

High winds began to pick up, blowing Lusia's cape and hair about, even though her hood was up.

_Man, today's dream is even wilder than ever!_ Wilt thought.

"MONSTER," Camu shouted. "SUMMON! O, spirits who lurk beneath in the dry earth . . ." Euro got up and scooted as far as possible from Camu to watch the whole thing from a safe distance.

"By my power, may you TAKE SHAPE! Now! Obey the word of your master, and ATTACK!"

A huge stone monster rose from the ground, casing Lusia to fall. She looked up with her brown eyes full of fire. The stone monster had iron talons, much bigger than Lusia herself. The same for its teeth, which were more like pincers that looked like spikes. It shook the ground, leaving cracks as big as an earthquake's. It snapped its pincers at Lusia and loomed high above them all.

"Ahahaha!" Camu laughed evilly. "The only way to beat a summoned monster is to make another summoned monster! Can you even do it? It's very difficult."

"Fine. You want to see my summoned monster?" Lusia asked, throwing her cape aside revealing a top that only had one strap and stopped just a few inches below her chest and started only one inch above it. She wore very short shorts, they stopped mid-thigh.

"What?" Camu asked. "I wasn't trained in spirit manipulating tecniques . . ." Lusia admitted. "But I got most of an idea from watching you." "My God," Camu slapped her forehead. "Are you really THAT stupid? Summoning is much harder than you think!"

But Lusia didn't care. She put her two hands in front of her facing the ground.

"Oh, you who reside in the unseen world . . . By my power,"

Winds again began to pick up. And since Lusia's hood wasn't on, her waist length hair flew about freely all around her like dancers. _What's happening!_ Wilt thought. _I'm . . . leaving my own body!_ Wilt's world spinned and swirled, it bent and curled. He suddenly felt like he was flying toward something: his dream and Lusia.

"May you TAKE SHAPE!" Lusia cried.

With a sudden flash of light, Wilt was thrown out of his world and into another. A big explosion happened in front of the two fighters. Smoke was everywhere, it was going up into the sky in a spiral. Suddenly, Wilt was sitting on the dusty ground were the smoke tower had once been. Wilt's good eye widened in shock. "I'm . . ." he looked from Camu to Lusia to Euro. "In their world!" He exclaimed. Nobody was paying attention, though. Euro was still knocked over from the wind and Camu was laughing hard. "Y-you call that a monster!" She gasped. Lusia took a step back from Wilt, biting her lip. Camu regained her breath. "This fight is mine!" She announced. "Hey! He may look weak but he's very strong (I think)!" Lusia said, pointing to her "monster". "Now fight! 'Whaaat!' Wilt thought frantically. "Enough waiting, kill him, my slave!" Lusia cried. "Wait a minute!" Wilt said. "Well, go on!" Lusia ordered. "I'm sorry but that is not-" Wilt was cut off by Camu. "Come on then! This will prove who's truly the best!" She raised her hand and her monster beared its fangs. Wilt's eye widened in horror as it came down, mouth open. He screamed and grabbed Lusia's hand, pulling her and himself away from the monster. "Hey!" Lusia said. "What!" The monster slammed into the ground and Wilt's leg cut on a rock. "Wilt!" Lusia cried. Wilt's leg, though . . . it was bleeding! He could feel pain. It wasn't a dream. A beam of light suddenly showed and a cry from the monster was what Wilt heard. Lifting his head he saw Lusia shooting pale beams from her hand, blasting pieces of the monster to the ground. Soon, with a final cry, the monster was no longer there. Euro had made her way behind Lusia, ready for her to help her run back to the Abyss. But Lusia fell against Wilt's sitting figure, exhasted. "I used too much power . . ." she breathed. Wilt, from the gash on his leg, tried to shake Lusia but was beginning to become dizzy. "Thankyou, Wilt, I . . ." what was happening? Wilt couldn't hear Lusia's voice. Nor Euro's or Camu's. He was blacking out. Slowly slowly. Everything went black.


End file.
